


Fusion-Born Friendships

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [10]
Category: FusionFall
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just teenagers, both having only began their lives, and now they spent everyday risking themselves so that others could one day have a chance at normal lives.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Epsilon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion-Born Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for this. So! I got a _lot_ of inspiration for this from **lightning bird** and **thunder-fish** on Fanfiction.net. I blame them for both the friendship and the romance. Thank you both! (And I truly mean that; ignore my sarcasm)

**#01 - Motion**  
Their relationship progressed so rapidly from annoyed acquaintances to passionate lovers that Bubble's belief of them being a true modern-day fairy tale was entirely possible - even if Dexter said it wasn't a plausible analysis.

 **#02 - Cool**  
"What about freezing them," Ben said one afternoon as Dexter growled about his latest failed attempt to stop the Fusion Matter.

 **#03 - Young**  
They were just teenagers, both having only began their lives, and now they spent everyday risking themselves so that others could one day have a chance at normal lives.

 **#04 - Last**  
Six years later, the last bit of Fusion Matter was destroyed; the day after, Ben finally let go of his fallen lover.

 **#05 - Wrong**  
He knew he hurt Blossom the day he kissed Ben, but he couldn't blame his heart for finally making a decision.

 **#06 - Gentle**  
Their first kiss was subtle, simple, only lasting that one second; the one that followed was the complete opposite.

 **#07 - One**  
It was easy to see that Fuse only had one true target, one that Ben swore to always protect.

 **#08 - Thousand**  
After counting to one thousand, he slipped back in the room, both he and his lover much calmer than before.

 **#09 - King**  
 _Eddy may have named himself King of the Cul-de-Sac, but there was only one true royal man in the war, and he was the one leading them to victory,_ Dexter privately thought to himself.

 **#10 - Learn**  
He was always getting schooled by Dexter in topics that he never cared to learn about, but learning how to shoot a Null-Void pistol was something he would never mind being taught again.

 **#11 - Blur**  
As Jetray, he could break the sound barrier; as Ben, he could break Dexter's concentration - both feats deserved fanfare.

 **#12 - Wait**  
Sitting outside his hospital room for hours at a time was one of the hardest things he would do in his young life.

 **#13 - Change**  
With the Omnitrix, he could become someone he wasn't, but it still couldn't mask the pain of their fiery break-up.

 **#14 - Command**  
There was a reason Mandy was in charge and Dexter funded everything from the shadows, and Ben was determined to figure it out.

 **#15 - Hold**  
Hanging from the edge of a catwalk, praying his best friend would get here in time, was more nerve wracking than developing a machine for time travel.

 **#16 - Need**  
The chance was small, but both quietly hoped that one day they wouldn't be needed, that they could fade into obscurity.

 **#17 - Vision**  
Dexter was basically blind without his glasses, so Ben took great pleasure in exploiting that.

 **#18 - Attention**  
After eight PM was supposed to be "their time", but more often then not he had to fight for his lover's attention.

 **#19 - Soul**  
It was the ethical question that Dexter had to answer and Ben wasn't looking forward to the answer: did Fusions have souls?

 **#20 - Picture**  
Only a few photographs of the two of them existed, only because Professor Utonium did not want to risk the life of his adopted son.

 **#21 - Fool**  
"Smiling is only thing, teasing Mandy during a rally is another entirely!" Dexter snapped, trying to keep the humor for the situation locked away.

 **#22 - Mad**  
Their first fight nearly became their only one, with Dexter horrifically injured and Ben filled with massive guilt.

 **#23 - Child**  
Only a few adults truly understood the war that their children were apart of; Dexter's father was a part of it but Ben's family was entirely clueless.

 **#24 - Now**  
Dexter watched the screens in horror, helpless to save Ben from Fuse's army of Fusion monsters.

 **#25 - Shadow**  
Without his partner by his side, he was a shadow of his true self.

 **#26 - Goodbye**  
Between the two of them, they had buried beyond too many friends in only a few years; each time, it got a little harder to say goodbye.

 **#27 - Hide**  
For his protection, he was hidden away, with only a few people – Ben being one of them – even having a clue to where he was.

 **#28 - Fortune**  
Ben couldn’t keep his grin from showing on his face (too much) when he heard the trio of Highlanders talk about just how rich that Dexter guy had to be.

 **#29 - Safe**  
Out on the battlefield, he spent every minute with his adrenalin pumping, his heart racing, his worry and fear mounting; in the sanctuary of his best friend, he could finally breathe.

 **#30 - Ghost**  
Getting a 3AM phone call from Ben was disturbing enough, but hearing his stutter out that Ghostfreak was coming for him had Dexter out of bed and heading for his father, hell bent on getting to Bellwood.

 **#31 - Book**  
Twenty years after the War, Ben and Dexter laughed when they glanced through a history text, finally putting their friendship on paper.

 **#32 - Eye**  
The best, and possibly most deadly, way to annoy the young genius was simple (steal his glasses), the wielder of the Omnitrix was amused to discover.

 **#33 - Never**  
Never again would he walk away, breaking the heart of his lover.

 **#34 - Sing**  
To the surprise of his best friend, Bed could actually sing decently, making a rather okay accompaniment to his piano playing.

 **#35 - Sudden**  
Unlike the rest of the world, the threat of the Fusion Invasion hadn't been unknown to him, so he had time to help prepare a small ragtag army - with a commander in the form of his soon-to-be-best friend.

 **#36 - Stop**  
"There are days where I want to scream this is hopeless, Dex; like, are we making a difference... or not?" Ben murmured, looking out into the rain.

 **#37 - Time**  
When his friend didn't check in at the appointed hour, he feared the worst.

 **#38 - Wash**  
Ben couldn't help but laugh when he saw just how many white lab coats Dexter sent out for dry-cleaning - more than twenty at a time.

 **#39 - Torn**  
The moment he arrived in City Station, Ben brought Tom to Dexter, thinking that the robot might be their ticket to the end of the war.

 **#40 - History**  
The war against Lord Fuse was global, yet so many adults were ignorant to it; what would the next textbooks say about it?

 **#41 - Power**  
Stuck in the middle of the battle, Omnitrix at low power, he sent a fleeting prayer to his friend, asking for a bit of luck and hope.

 **#42 - Bother**  
Though he originally acted as though Ben's presence annoyed him, he quickly had grown to enjoy the older teen's company, in more ways than one.

 **#43 - God**  
He woke to the news that Fuse had Dexter; his heart pounding in his chest as he headed off to save the genius.

 **#44 - Wall**  
When Dexter found him, Ben was using the barely stable wall as support, trying to keep all of his weight off his badly injured leg.

 **#45 - Naked**  
Being forced to go through decontamination was stressful enough; sharing that room with an equally naked boy genius made it worse.

 **#46 - Drive**  
"Why would I need my driver's license when I can fly?" Ben taunted over text message one lazy afternoon, making Dexter smirk and pissed off Kevin.

 **#47 - Harm**  
He put his best friend in harm's way; he'd never truly forgive himself.

 **#48 - Precious**  
For Ben Tennyson, friendship as a precious thing; if you betray it, it took more than an "I'm sorry" to even begin to repair it.

 **#49 - Hunger**  
Following a successful battle with minimal injuries and zero deaths, Ben and Dexter treated themselves to smoothies and chili fries, sneaking away from the DexLab's security team in the process.

 **#50 - Believe**  
Though it was possible for the Fusion War to continue on for years, both teens quietly held onto the dream that one day the fighting would stop and they could have normal lives again.


End file.
